


in thy orisons be all my sins remembered

by jealush



Series: A Short Collection of Smutlets [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Just prior to Not Fade Away, Wesley/Fred and Faith/Buffy if you squint even just a little, please remember; these two aren't precisely the happiest of bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jealush/pseuds/jealush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have to look each other in the eyes.  They don't have to admit anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in thy orisons be all my sins remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Original Porn Battle Prompt: Faith/Wesley, memory, motel, identity
> 
> Title comes from Hamlet.

This is not a love story. 

In another world, in a few weeks, he’s dead and she’s miles away, all her indiscretions buried. He loves a memory and the body still here; she’s running fast and far from the itch under her skin, from control when all she wants is to howl her freedom to the night. 

This is not a love story.

When she looks at him, she sees the same ache and hunger for a girl dead. Literal, figurative, it all blends when they meet in a dirty motel halfway between, and he has three fingers inside her before the door finishes closing. Faith sees stars and almost crushes his fingers when she comes. He winces and she kisses him, softer than she ever has before. It’s an apology, she always forgets how much stronger she is than Wesley, how very breakable he really is. 

Faith crawls down his body, stopping to kiss each finger tip. She never admits it, but the wild part of her loves it when he smells like her, the animal claiming her territory. Her mate. Biting at his hip, she runs her nails down his chest, marking him. Wes hisses as they rake across his nipples and she smiles. With a grin, she pushes her hair back and takes him to the hilt in her mouth. Preludes and niceties are beyond them now, nothing soft brings them together, no illusions of camaraderie. 

They fuck, they aren’t friends. They could love each other, if they could just learn to stop chasing dead girls, but that was then and this is now. 

Too soon Faith will have to kill and kill again, going back to being second best with a smile. In this now and here, she came first. She’s careful, cheeks hollowed and tongue swirling, she doesn’t want to hurt him more than he can stand, playfully nipping with her sharp teeth every so often. 

With an absolutely filthy groan, Wes drags Faith up beside him, his cock rubbing the length of her body. He flips her over, placing a pillow under her body. She bites her lip, surprised at this unexpected tenderness, but then he’s shoved himself inside and Faith stops thinking. It’s easier, if they don’t have to see each other. It’s easier to pretend if they can’t see the hope rise and fall as they lose themselves.

She’s not his. And she doesn’t want him to know she wishes she was.

This is not a love story. 

But it’s the closest thing they have left.


End file.
